


SPN Advent 2019

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lingerie, Comfort Food, Copious Holiday Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Traditions, Lingerie, M/M, Old Married Couple, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: A peek into the life of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Rowena post-Chuck as they celebrate the holidays.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 131
Kudos: 64





	1. Day 1 - Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this will be a 25-chapter fic, though most of the chapters will be relatively short. Tags and the rating will be updated as the chapters post, if need be. Anything that needs to be warned for will be in the beginning notes of the chapter, so make sure you pay attention to those!
> 
> So, warnings for this chapter: none
> 
> Thank you to the awesome notfunnydean for putting together [this challenge!](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189087609270/supernatural-advent-calendar-2019)

Dean has a memento from almost every hunt he’s ever been on, whether it’s a scar or a new piece of lore or some clothes that replaced the ones damaged on the hunt. They’re not all happy memories and not mementos that Dean really wants, but this line of work doesn’t exactly leave much room for wants and needs.

Still, it’s different now, with Cas. He’s been human for almost six months now and with Chuck gone, the four of them are finally free to do what they want. Sam and Rowena had set off on a trip almost immediately. Last Dean heard from them, they were in Australia for the winter.

Castiel had immediately taken over Sam’s role in hunting. He was used to being a soldier, so it wasn’t much of a learning curve. On top of that, Cas had been hunting on his own more and more before everything went down with Chuck. He and Dean had always had a silent language, as well, so they make a scary lethal hunting team.

Their hunting travels had taken on a different meaning, then. Cas was always thrilled to visit new places and help the people that needed it most.

That’s how it had all started. There’d been a djinn that had taken a single mother. Her daughter, a small, blonde girl with big blue eyes, had quickly taken a liking to Cas. They’d rescued her mother alive in the end and the little girl had given Cas her favorite small snowglobe. It’s a tiny tree with blooming purple flowers on top of a solid back block. It’s simple and pretty and Cas’s eyes water as the little girl hands it to him. She’d clutched it tightly the entire time her mother was missing.

Since then, on every single trip, Castiel collects a small snowglobe. One of the bunker’s storage rooms is filled with small snowglobes. It’s an odd collection, but they manage to bring back fond memories for Dean, too. Trips they’d extended just to find a snowglobe for Cas to bring home, small towns they’d visited just by chance and stumbled upon a case.

The one that Dean treasures the most, though, is a small snowglobe with a tiny bee inside. Dean had stumbled across it a month ago while on a supply run. He’d added it to the cart without a second thought and brought it back to Cas.

“What’s this for?” he’d asked, cradling the small snowglobe in his hands. Dean had shrugged and smiled.

“Made me think of you, thought I’d add to your collection. I know they’re usually attached to cases or some kind of important memory, but…” Dean had trailed off and shrugged.

Before he could even realize what was happening, Cas’s lips were on his, kissing him breathless. It took Dean a moment but he eventually melted into the kiss and returned it, a small smile on his lips when they pulled away. “What was that for?”

Cas had shrugged. “Making an important memory.”

That snowglobe has been sitting on Cas’s nightstand in their room ever since.


	2. Day 2 - Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow of winter hits the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

The first snow of the season is early. The flurries being late in the evening of Halloween, which has been a blessedly quiet day, not a single hunt to be found. Sam and Rowena spent the day clearing out and organizing one of the storage rooms for Rowena to store all of her magic supplies in.

Dean and Cas, on the other hand, spent the day lounging around in the Dean Cave with mountains of popcorn and candy watching laughably awful horror movies. By the time they finally wander out of the Dean Cave, there are already three inches of snow on the ground. Castiel immediately shrugs on the warm winter coat Dean had lent him a month ago and heads outside with a delighted smile. Dean rolls his eyes, though it’s mostly fond and he quickly pulls on his own jacket and follows Castiel outside. It’s his first snow as a human and, while he’s seen snow before, it’s a whole different thing to experience it while human. They stand out in front of the bunker, faces upturned. Cas’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as the plump, fluffy snowflakes land on his face. 

He’s beautiful. God, he’s so beautiful like this—pink cheeks, warm breath creating a cloud in front of his mouth as he breathes. He’s got a snowflake stuck to one of his eyelashes and, after a moment, he pokes his tongue out until he catches a few snowflakes on it. He shoots Dean an excited glance, grinning. He’s never looked more human and, while Dean still feels a bit guilty about the circumstances, he has to admit that it’s a good look on Cas.

“This is the first snow of the year. Shouldn’t we… have hot cocoa or something? Aren’t there human traditions for this?”

Dean smiles, inclining his head toward the bunker before heading back inside. “Not really, no. Hot cocoa is more of an overall winter thing, but now that you’re human, and Sam and Rowena are here for good, maybe we can make our own new Winchester traditions.”

Sam frowns up at them as they head down the stairs. “What were you two doing outside? Isn’t it snowing?”

“Cas wanted to see the snow,” Dean says with a shrug, smiling to himself. “Hot cocoa?”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t made me cocoa since I got the flu when I was twelve. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s winter!” Cas says with a grin, threading his fingers through Dean’s. “Winter calls for hot cocoa. And maybe some of those holiday movies I’ve been seeing on Netflix.”

Dean laughs. “Cas wants to do the cliche human winter things. You and Rowena in?”

“Aye,” Rowena says with a smile, peeking around the corner from the library. “Been a long time since I’ve taken some time to relax. Cocoa sounds delightful.”

Dean gives them a thumbs-up and heads for the kitchen, Castiel trailing close behind him. They work silently together in the kitchen, Castiel measuring out the cocoa mix and Dean carefully warming the milk on the stove. Cas collects their mugs, a mix of ones left in the bunker and ones they’ve collected on their travels. 

Once each mug is filled and topped with marshmallows and whipped cream, they each grab two and bring them to the Dean Cave. Sam and Rowena are already there, making themselves at home on the loveseat, so Dean passes them their hot cocoa and he and Cas plop into their armchairs. They agree on some movie called  _ The Knight Before Christmas _ and based on the description, it’s as corny as could be. Cas looks elated, though, so Dean doesn’t even think twice before hitting play.

That’s how they spend the rest of Halloween, curled up in their comfy seats in the lounge with hot cocoa to warm their hands and the first holiday movie of the season playing on the screen.


	3. Day 3 - Advent Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas discuss traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

“Jimmy had an advent wreath,” Castiel says, eyes closed. His head is resting on one of Dean’s thighs and Dean’s playing with his hair gently. They haven’t had a hunt in the past couple of days, so they’re soaking up as much relaxation time as they can get. 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Dean murmurs, head tipping back to rest against the back of the couch. “He was pretty devout, no? You’d have to be to let an angel possess you.”

Cas winces slightly at that, though his features quickly smooth. “I would imagine, yes. I have his memories, though. Claire made it in Sunday school and every year they’d bring it out, light the candles, and pray for a healthy end to the year and a good year to come.”

Dean stays quiet, fingers smoothing through the strands of Cas’s hair. He’s not really sure where this is going. None of them are exactly religious, especially given what happened with Chuck not so long ago. Is this Cas’s way of saying that he wants to put an advent wreath in the bunker?

“We don’t have any traditions like that,” Cas continues, a hint of a frown on his lips. “It’s not so much the religious aspect, but it was a bonding experience for them.”

Dean snorts. “You think we need to bond? We’ve done a pretty good job of that over the last decade, don’t you think?”

Cas opens his eyes just to glare up at Dean, who grins. Eventually, Cas rolls his eyes and sighs. “I suppose, yes. I don’t know, it just seemed like a good idea.”

Dean hums, hand dropping to rest on Cas’s chest. “I don’t really think the religious traditions are for us, but can’t we just make our own?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno.” Dean chuckles, shrugging. “Sammy and I didn’t exactly grow up in a household conducive to creating holiday traditions. We’ll have to make some up. Like what we did on Halloween, with the cocoa and movie. That could be a tradition. First snow of the year is spent with cocoa and a cheesy holiday movie.”

Cas smiles. “That sounds like a good one. Maybe we could make… gingerbread houses? That’s a Christmas thing, isn’t it?”

“Yep. We can probably get a couple kits when we go on our next supply run.”

“Christmas cookies?”

Dean grins, ruffling Cas’s hair gently. “You just want me to bake for you.”

Cas smiles sheepishly. “You got me. But Christmas cookies are an integral part of Christmas, aren’t they?”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, I suppose they are. We’ll do our supply run tomorrow and we can pick everything up.”

Castiel hums contently, nodding and closing his eyes once more.


	4. Day 4 — Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean whips up the drink of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use

“What… is this?” Cas’s nose wrinkles in a mixture of disgust and confusion as he holds the cardboard carton up for Dean’s inspection. Dean grins. 

“Eggnog! Can’t believe they have it out already, that’s awesome. We’re gonna have to swing by the liquor store before we head home.”

“For what?” 

“Rum. A little bit of rum in eggnog is amazing, you’ll thank me later.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose as he places two cartons in their cart. “We’ll see. What is it, anyway?”

“I’m… not sure. Milk, eggs, cream, sugar. Maybe something else? They serve it around the holidays, people spike it with rum and put some whipped cream and cinnamon on top. It’s awesome.”

“That doesn’t sound awful,” Cas says, finger on his chin as he stares at the cartons. Dean smiles to himself, catching Cas’s hand with his own before continuing on through the store. They still have half of their list left and it’s supposed to snow today, he doesn’t really want to get caught in that.

With their spoils carefully tucked in the trunk, they pick up a bottle of rum before heading back to the bunker. Sam and Rowena give them a hand unloading and putting everything away and then it’s just Dean and Cas in the kitchen. Dean motions for Cas to come closer, collecting the rum, eggnog, whipped cream, and cinnamon, laying everything on the counter. 

“Want to give it a shot?”

Cas shrugs. “I don’t see why not. If I don’t like it, I’m sure you’d be happy to finish mine.”

“Damn straight,” Dean replies with a grin, chuckling to himself as he makes their drinks. He probably overpours the rum a little bit, but who cares? It’ll still be good. He passes one mug to Castiel while he takes a sip of the other, eyes closing momentarily as the warmth of the rum spreads through him. It’s just as good as he’d remembered, though he was definitely a little heavy-handed with the rum. Still, the flavors balance each other out well enough that Cas probably doesn’t even notice.

Castiel is humming appreciatively as he sips the drink, both hands wrapped around the mug. “You were right, this is delicious. The rum cuts down on the sweetness but it’s still good.” 

Dean grins. “See? You can trust my judgment.”

Cas raises his eyebrows, taking another sip. “That’s going a bit far, don’t you think? Yesterday, you wanted us to eat nothing but bacon for dinner.”

Dean scoffs. “That’s a perfectly balanced dinner, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cas rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he brings the mug to his lips once more. “Sure, dear.”


	5. Day 5 — Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Rowena, and Cas finally leave the bunker for some family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use

They’re invited to Jody’s house early in December. Well, not so much invited as instructed to be there for presents and food. Dean has no objections, especially when Jody mentioned that Donna is bringing her famous pies. Jody, Donna, and the girls are taking a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas, so they’re celebrating it early.

“It’ll be a nice break, come on. All that world-ending shit is behind us, we can take a couple of days to enjoy the holidays with everyone,” Dean begs, though Sam, Rowena, and Cas don’t really seem to object, so soon enough they’re piling into the Impala with a platter of cookies, a couple of bottles of rum, and a few cartons of eggnog. 

Jody welcomes them in with a wide smile. Claire and Alex are bickering in the background and the delicious smell of perfectly-baked turkey is wafting through the house. It’s peaceful and so painfully normal that it makes Dean grin as he sweeps Jody into a tight hug. Cas leaves the platter of cookies on the counter before giving Jody a hand bringing all the food to the table. 

Donna gets there a few minutes after they do, a stack of pies in her arms and a bag of whipped cream hanging off her wrist. “Howdy, boys! Long time, no see. Good to see you alive again, Red. Sam was real cut up about it,” Donna says seriously, patting Sam on the shoulder before bustling past them into the kitchen. Dean hides a snicker in his mug of eggnog while Rowena smiles and gives Sam’s hand a squeeze. 

They all settle in for dinner. Jody doesn’t make them say grace, thankfully. After the year they’ve had, Dean’s not really sure he wants to mention Chuck’s stupid name ever again.

Everything is delicious. It’s been so damn long since they’ve had a home-cooked holiday meal like this that it probably could’ve been awful and Dean still would’ve thought it was great. They polish off almost the entire turkey, all of the mashed potatoes, and Dean finishes half a pie all by himself. He’s gonna be in a food coma for the next week, but it’s well worth it.

Everyone’s staying at Jody’s for the next few days. Her house isn’t the biggest, so Dean, Cas, Sam, and Rowena are all bunking in the living room together. There’s a blowup mattress and a pull-out and they’ve already agreed to swap out who sleeps on what. Dean and Cas have the air mattress first, so they blow it up well before everyone heads to bed to avoid waking anyone in the house.

It’s surprisingly comfortable, though Dean thinks as long as he has Cas next to him, anywhere would be comfortable.

Their pre-Christmas comes and goes without incident. The monsters have been blessedly quiet ever since everything with Chuck. There’s a system in place to keep them from attacking humans if they choose to and since then, there’s been a sharp drop in attacks. It’s giving them a much-needed break, so Dean isn’t about to complain. They exchange gifts and spend the day in warm sweaters with cups of cocoa and eggnog. It’s the happiest Dean’s been in a long time, especially with Cas warm and curled against his side.


	6. Day 6 — Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally put the Christmas tree up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

“I never understood why humans put angels on the tops of their Christmas trees,” Cas says with a puzzled expression, lips pursed.

Dean shrugs. “We were never religious, it was always just… the thing you did.”

Castiel hums, handing Dean the tree topper. “Well, it’s inaccurate, but I know humans are attached to their family traditions.”

Dean snorts. “You’re one of us, now, sunshine. You’ll get attached to human traditions too, don’t worry.”

Cas smiles and watches as Dean sets the angel topper on the tree, straightening it until it’s looking down on them, its halo bobbing slightly. “Perhaps. It  _ is _ pretty cute…”

“You’re damn right it is,” Dean says with a grin, throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulders as the former angel puts the final ornament on the tree. “You know, it kinda looks like you.”

Cas ducks out from under his arm and pushes him away with a quiet huff. “It does  _ not _ . I don’t even have wings anymore, and we never had halos and harps. You humans made that up, I never figured out why.” He grumbles to himself, crossing his arms over his chest, “Probably something to do with Gabriel, knowing him.”

Dean chuckles, pulling Cas close and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Yeah, you’re probably onto something there.” He squeezes Cas’s hand before ducking to plug the tree in, stepping back with Cas to admire the twinkling lights and the perfectly-placed ornaments they’d spent the entire day putting up. 

“This is our first real Christmas,” Cas murmurs, hand slipping down to grasp Dean’s. “I never really thought about it, but the decorations are beautiful. And the tree smells so good.”

They’d spent three hours the previous day picking out a tree. Sam and Rowena had given up and left for a hot cocoa date after half an hour, but Dean was too enthralled—or whipped, as Sam had put it—to leave Cas’s side. They’d debated at least fifty different trees before settling on the one they currently have set up in the back of the Dean Cave. They spend the most time here, so they’d agreed to put it here to get the most enjoyment out of it.

  
Dean smiles to himself as he looks around the room. They’ve got four stockings hanging off the bar in the back of the room, one for each of them. Cas had convinced everyone to buy a personalized ornament, all four of which are proudly displayed front and center on the tree. Cas had insisted on tinsel, so they’d spent the better part of an hour stringing the tree just to his liking, but looking at it now, it was  _ definitely _ worth it. Dean only vaguely remembers the Christmas celebrations of his childhood, and Sam has no memory at all. They only have the shitty Christmases in motel rooms while hunting. This year, with both Winchesters finally with the person they want to be with, and the man behind the curtain gone for good, they actually have something to celebrate. 


	7. Day 7 — Ghost of Future Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Rowena have a talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

Sam finds himself wondering what the future looks like for them more often than he’d like to admit. It seems like they’ve defeated their last Big Bad and they finally get some time to just breathe.

Dean and Cas have thrown themselves into decorating the bunker for Christmas and while Sam can objectively appreciate how pretty it looks, the Christmas spirit hasn’t really hit him. Christmas has only ever been a bittersweet time for him and now that they’ve finally gotten their win, he’s not eager to dig up old memories he’d rather not relive.

“Sam, dear, are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet today,” Rowena asks softly, resting her hand over his. Sam gives her a small smile as he turns his hand over to give hers a gentle squeeze.

“Just wondering what the future looks like now. Your prophecy of dying at my hands is complete, so everything’s up in the air.”

Rowena smirks. “That’s half the fun of life, love. We can’t always predict everything, no matter how much I’d like to. WIth Chuck out of the picture, we can make the future whatever we’d like.”

Sam smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Maybe we should take a page out of Dean and Cas’s book and try to enjoy the holidays.”

Rowena snorts. “I don’t think we should be taking pages from the kings of repression, Sam.”

“Oh, bite me, Ro,” Dean huffs, crossing the kitchen and refilling his coffee mug. “You should definitely join us, it’s way more fun.”

Rowena rolls her eyes and smiles. “Charming as always, Dean.”

Dean gives her the finger over his shoulder as he retreats to the Dean Cave. Sam smiles to himself and shakes his head. Rowena stands and offers him a hand. “Shall we? We’ve got all the time in the world to figure out what the future holds.”

Sam takes her hand without hesitation because she’s right. They can figure it out later. For now, they can enjoy the holidays with the rest of their family.


	8. Day 8 — Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Soft™ boys

The bunker is utterly silent this late at night. Sam, Rowena, and Cas have long gone to bed, leaving Dean alone in the dimly lit Dean Cave. The only light in the room is coming from the Christmas tree against the wall. The twinkling lights are reflecting off the tinsel and creating a strangely magical atmosphere in the room. He smiles to himself as he soaks in the light and sips his cocoa. He’s got the fluffy hot dog pajama pants Cas had gifted him nearly a year ago on and he’s wrapped up in the fluffiest blanket they own. It used to be a comfort thing, being wrapped up in fluffy things, but now that they’re finally getting a chance to relax without a cosmic disaster looming over them, he finds himself doing it now just because he wants to, which is a strange feeling. He’s never really been able to do that before.

Castiel joins him well after his mug is empty, curling against Dean’s side with his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you coming to bed?”

Dean smiles and rests his head on Cas’s for a moment. “Yeah, just enjoying the decorations. The tinsel was a good idea.”

Cas smiles sleepily and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Thank you. I know you hated it but it does look beautiful.”

Dean hums and slots his fingers through Cas’s. “Yeah, it does.”

They sit there for a while enjoying the view of all the glittering decorations before Dean allows Cas to pull him up off the couch and to their bedroom.


	9. Day 9 — Mistletoe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to cause a little mischief and it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brotherly disgust 😂

Dean smirks into his coffee as Sam and Rowena enter the kitchen. Sam freezes at the look and Rowena bumps into him with a disgruntled huff.

“What did you do? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Dean doesn’t bother answering, he just flicks his eyes up to the mistletoe above Sam and Rowena. Sam follows his gaze and groans.

“Dude, seriously? How old are you?”

Rowena smiles. “I think it’s nice. Mistletoe symbolizes peace and protection, it’s why people kiss under it. It blesses the relationship.” She smirks, fingers twisting into Sam’s shirt as she tugs him into a kiss. “Besides, it gives us an excuse to make out and embarrass your brother,” she murmurs, chuckling at the mischievous glint in Sam’s eyes.

Before she knows what’s happening, she’s being swept into Sam’s arms and thoroughly kissed. She grins and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling away to laugh when Dean makes a disgruntled noise in the background. 

“Hey, you brought this on yourself,” Sam says with a laugh, looking up at the mistletoe.

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, well, don’t say a damn word if you find me’n Cas under that.”

Sam laughs and wraps an arm around Rowena’s waist as they settle at the table for breakfast. “Yeah, whatever, jerk.”

Dean tries to look annoyed but they can both see the small smile on his lips. “Bitch.”


	10. Day 10 — Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas questions some ideas about Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Santa Claus comes down chimneys supposedly, yes?” Cas asks, looking up at Dean. They’re cuddled on one end of the couch and Sam and Rowena are on the other end. They’ve all been in their pajamas all day and they’d finally settled in to watch  _ The Santa Claus _ . 

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, fingers idly tracing up and down Cas’s back.

Cas frowns. “What about people who don’t have chimneys?”

Sam snorts. “Oh god, I remember this story.”

Dean grins. “You remember that, really? You were young, seven or eight, maybe.”

Sam shakes his head. “No, no, I remember. It was one Christmas where Dad was with us and he shut you up really quickly when you started to say that Santa wasn’t real.”

Dean smiles fondly. “Yeah, and he made up this story about how Santa had this magic key that would let him into any house or apartment if there wasn’t a chimney or if the chimney was too small. Sam didn’t really like that explanation.”

Sam huffs. “Yeah, because A) it’s creepy, and B) how can there be one key that opens every single lock in the world?”

“Magic,” Rowena answers with a smirk. “So you could believe in a magic sled pulled by flying reindeer and a single man traversing the entire world in a night, but the magic key was what broke the illusion?”

Sam blinks at her, scoffing quietly. “I was, like, eight. What do you want from me?”

Rowena chuckles and pats his chest. “Relax, dear, I think it’s cute.”

Cas smiles and snuggles close to Dean once again. “That’s cute that you let Sam believe in the magic of Christmas for a bit longer.”

Dean smiles to himself cause yeah, Cas is right, it is pretty cute. The illusion had been shattered for him early in life, but it was nice to see Sam believe for a while. It made their Christmases a little more special, despite the fact that their Christmases were usually in motel rooms.

This year is different, thankfully. This is the first year they’re really settled down, the first year they don’t have a disaster looming over them. The bunker is decorated for the holidays and his family is safe, warm, and happy. Maybe Christmas magic is real after all.


	11. Day 11 — Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make some cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“So were you there for the whole Jesus thing?” Dean asks one day. They’re making chocolate chip cookies and Cas is covered in flour.

Cas smiles. “I was stationed on Earth, yes. I didn’t participate but I watched most of it happen. He was very inspiring.”

“So the whole Christmas story thing…”

“Not real,” Cas answers with a chuckle. “He was born in the spring with none of the fanfare they say there was. No one even paid attention to him until he started preaching. I’m guessing Chuck rewrote that backstory later on.”

Dean hums and grabs the cookie scoops from the drawer. He and Cas work in perfect harmony, scooping cookies from the bowl and organizing them on cookie sheets. Their arms brush since there’s very little space between them and it’s probably getting Dean’s arm coating in flour, but he doesn’t care. The small, content smile on Cas’s lips makes it all worth it.

“Why do you ask?” Cas asks quietly, tongue poking between his lips as he concentrates on making the perfect cookies. 

Dean smiles and presses a kiss to his temple. “Just curious. You’ve been alive a long time, I’m sure you’ve seen a lot of stuff.”

Castiel hums. “Ask me anything you’d like. I can’t guarantee I’ll know it, but I’ll try.”

“Maybe another time,” Dean says with a shrug. “We’ve got all the time in the world, now.”

Cas smiles and draws Dean into a kiss. “Not exactly, but close enough.”


	12. Day 12 — Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Insinuation of smut, but no explicit content occurs.

Dean’s laying in bed waiting for Cas to return from the bathroom. He’s reading an old Vonnegut he never got around to reading when the door is pushed open slowly. Dean raises his eyebrows and marks his page, setting his book aside.

Cas is standing in the doorway in a pair of green boxers, trimmed in red, that leave nothing to the imagination. He’s got a green elf’s hat on his head and a shy look in his eyes. Dean swallows as he takes in the miles and miles of tan skin before him.

“Cas,” he says hoarsely, groaning softly. “You tryin’ to seduce me?”

Castiel smiles shyly. “Yes. Is it working?”

Dean shivers and nods quickly, patting the bed next to him. “You’re damn right it is. Get over here, gorgeous.”

Cas grins widely and crosses the room in three steps, straddling Dean’s lap.

They don’t get much sleep that night.


	13. Day 13 — Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will visit Lebanon's Parade of Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

“What in the world is  _ that _ thing?” Cas gapes at the man in a Grinch suit on one of the parade floats. Lebanon’s Parade of Lights is in full swing and Dean and Cas are both appropriately enthralled with the cool parade floats. Sam and Rowena had disappeared for cookies and hot cocoa a while ago, leaving Dean and Cas to enjoy the parade on their own.

“The Grinch. He’s a Dr. Seuss character. That’s on the movie list,” Dean assures him with a smile, grabbing Cas’s gloved hand with his own.

They’d turned the streetlights off so the full effect of the twinkling lights on the floats could come through. It lights Cas’s face up in a strangely ethereal way, although Dean’s always seen him like that. He’s always been beautiful and so out of Dean’s league. He’s a high school dropout who lives in an underground bunker and Cas is… well… Cas. 

“Stop putting yourself down,” Cas murmurs, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “I may not be able to read your thoughts anymore but I know you well enough to know you’re spiraling.”

Dean chuckles. “Just thinking about how much I don’t deserve you.”

Cas scoffs. “You may not think you deserve me, but you do. Even if you didn’t, you’re very attractive arm candy.”

Dean barks a laugh. “Oh, so you’re just using me for my looks. Understandable.”

Cas grins. “I thought so, too.”

Sam and Rowena rejoin them not too long after, passing Dean and Cas cups of cocoa. The four of them enjoy the rest of the parade in comfortable silence before heading back to the bunker.


	14. Day 14 — The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Sam, and Rowena do some winter cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mischievous little brothers

“I still don’t know why we have to clean these old storage rooms out,” Dean grumbles as he wipes a thick layer of dust off one of the shelves. Rowena rolls her eyes.

“If we’re planning on opening the bunker to other hunters and magical beings, we’ll need the space. Besides, we may find things here that will be useful later.”

“She’s right,” Cas says with a shrug, patting Dean’s shoulder. “We’ll break for lunch soon.”

Dean shoots a pout toward Castiel before turning back to the task at hand. They’ve been at this all morning and they have yet to find anything cool or creepy.

“What the hell is that thing?” Cas yelps. He jumps back nearly a foot, colliding roughly with Dean, who grunts and catches him quickly, steadying them both.

“Where?”

Cas points toward the darkest corner of the room with a shaky finger. Dean grabs a flashlight from his pocket and points it at the corner.

“Aw, it’s a wee nutcracker,” Rowena says with a laugh.

Cas mutters petulantly, “That is  _ not _ small.”

He’s right, it’s not. It’s easily four feet tall, mean to be a Christmas decoration more than likely. It’s definitely creepy, especially half-hidden in shadow like that.

“It may be cursed,” Rowena murmurs thoughtfully.

Dean shakes his head. “Doubt it. All of this stuff is normal stuff in storage. I don’t think they’d just leave a cursed object lying around.”   
  


Two days later, Dean and Cas open their bedroom door to a four-foot-tall, creepy as all hell nutcracker in their doorway. Dean’s not proud to admit that he yelps and Cas jumps back at least half of a foot. They can hear Sam and Rowena cackling down the hallway and with a single look, Dean and Cas agree to pay them back.


	15. Day 15 — Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are convinced to participate in a cookie exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: excessive cookie eating

“Is a cookie exchange a traditional holiday thing people do or is this another Winchester special?” Cas asks, head tilted curiously.

Dean smiles and sets the next cookie sheet into the oven. “No, this is something people do. Also, this was Garth’s idea anyway.”

“How is he doing? With everything Michael did?”

Dean tenses at the mention of Michael but relaxes quickly when Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“He’s good, he and Bess are having a baby,” Dean says with a smile, turning to kiss Cas softly. “She’s coming too, and Jesse and Cesar. Couple other hunting buddies. Claire and Kaia might stop by, too.”

Cas hums and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. “That’d be nice. Been a bit since I’ve talked to her. I hope their vacation’s going well. I still can’t believe she didn’t go with them.”

Dean snorts. “You can’t? A week at home alone with her newly-resurrected girlfriend? Doesn’t surprise me at all.” He smirks, nudging Cas’s side with an elbow. “At least you don’t have to worry about her getting pregnant.”

Cas scoffs and shoves Dean away gently. “You’re disgusting.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking with each other as they wrap all the cookies for the exchange. They end up with far fewer wrapped than they’d baked, but no one besides them has to know that.


	16. Day 16 — Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunker hosts it's first-ever Winchester Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suggestive material between Sam and Rowena 👀

“I still don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Sam huffs, plopping onto the couch and pulling Rowena onto his lap. “Can’t believe you let Garth talk you into this.”

Dean laughs. “First of all, there’s no way to just say no to that dude. Second of all, it’s fun, Sammy. They’re supposed to be cheap, silly gifts anyway.”

“I think it’s nice,” Cas says with a shrug. “I’ve never seen you two exchange gifts for Christmas. Or any holiday or birthday, for that matter.”

“Yeah, not something we ever really did growing up, at least not once Sam was older. But now that we’re finally settled down and not in the middle of some cosmic disaster, it’ll be nice.”

Garth and Bess are the first to arrive later that day. Garth is his usual peppy self, though most of that energy is directed toward Bess. Claire and Kaia arrive next, cookies and secret Santa gifts in hand. Cas hugs Claire tightly and while she pretends to be annoyed, Dean can see the softness in her eyes. 

Jesse and Cesar arrive next, quickly followed by a few other hunters Sam and Dean have met over the years. They all exchange cookies, munching on them as they pass out secret Santa gifts. Dean gives his last, smiling softly when he offers the wrapped package to Castiel.

“You’re my secret Santa?” Cas asks, laughing softly. “Of course you are. Should I open it now?”

Dean wraps an arm around Cas’s shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple. “Absolutely.”

Cas hums and peels the paper off, smiling softly as he reveals a small, leather-bound journal.

“I know you said you wanted to start writing down all of your firsts so you never forget them, figured you could use something to write them in.”

Cas turns and pulls him into a tender kiss. “Thank you, Dean. This means more than you know.

X

Rowena holds out a small gift bag with a wry smile on her face. “For you, Sam.”

Sam laughs. “You’re my secret Santa? Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.”

Rowena smirks and leans down to whisper in his ear, “you may want to leave that in the bag and away from prying eyes.”

Sam gapes at her for a moment before pushing the top layer of tissue paper aside. Sure enough, nestled in the tissue paper is a lacy red thong and a soft, silk robe with white faux fur lining the short robe. He can’t wait to see her in it. Rowena looks breathtaking in red and he’s never seen her in an actual lingerie set.

So, when everyone turns in for the night, he leaves Dean and Cas to clean up while he grabs the gift bag and leads Rowena to their room, quickly locking the door behind them.


	17. Day 17 — Reindeer Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get Sam back for his nutcracker prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brotherly mischief

“Is this what that song meant when it talked about reindeer games?” Cas asks, holding up the box he’s been staring at for the last couple of minutes. Dean takes one look at it and nearly breaks into giggles.

“No, I don’t think so. They don’t ever really specify. Put that in the cart, please.”

Cas raises his eyebrows, though he does drop the box into the cart. “What do you want that for?”

Dean grins, though his eyes have the slightest hint of mischief in them. “We still have to get Sam back for that stupid nutcracker prank.”

“And Rowena.”

Dean scoffs. “I will not be pranking that woman, thank you. She’ll turn me into a pillar of salt or something.”

Cas bites his lip to suppress a laugh, shaking his head as they finish collecting everything they need. Dean practically cackles as he throws a bottle of Elmer’s glue into the cart and heads for the checkout.

Their opportunity comes that night. Sam and Rowena turn in early, so they blow up the inflatable antlers and Dean carefully glues the inside. They sneak their way into Sam and Rowena’s room and carefully settle the headband on Sam’s head, holding it there to give the glue time to dry. Dean gives it a gentle tug and shoots Cas a thumbs-up when it doesn’t budge. Satisfied grins on their faces, they head to bed.

They hear the moment Sam wakes up. Dean and Cas are in the kitchen making breakfast when there’s a startled yell and footsteps approaching the kitchen. Dean and Cas exchange a look and as soon as Sam appears in the doorway, they both toss the rings that had come with the toy at the antlers, cheering when both hook onto the inflatable points.

“Mornin’, Sammy,” Dean says with a cheeky grin. “How’d you sleep?”

Sam points a finger at him. “Just remember that you started this. And you!” He turns his accusatory finger to Castiel “You’re not safe from this either!”

Cas smiles innocently and sips his coffee. “Technically you and Rowena started it with the nutcracker. However—” Cas smirks and leans forward, elbows resting on the table, “—give revenge your best shot, Sam.”


	18. Day 18 — Ugly Christmas Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and Rowena receive a present from Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“What’s on the movie list today?” Sam asks as he settles onto the couch, Rowena curled against his side.

Dean continues fiddling with the DVD player. “The Jim Carrey Grinch and Elf, of course. Anything you want me to add?”

Sam shakes his head “Nope, those are good.”

“Shouldn’t we all be in lounge clothes for movie night?” Cas piped up with a frown.

Sam and Dean exchange a look but Rowena jumps up almost immediately with a mischievous smile that makes Dean intensely nervous. “You’re absolutely right, Castiel, we should be.”

Castiel grins and scurries from the room, leaving Dean and Sam concerned and slightly terrified. He returns a moment later with a big Target bag clutched in his hands. “I got you all something. I thought it might be festive for our movie nights.” He reaches into the bag and pulls out a bright red onesie, holding it up for them to see. It’s very clearly supposed to be Santa’s suit and Dean opens his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘fuck no’ but the look of genuine excitement on Cas’s face stops him. Instead, he smiles softly and holds out a hand. As he leaves, he hears Sam whisper, “so whipped, holy shit.” Dean almost turns around to respond, but then Rowena strokes her fingers through Sam’s hair

“Come, Samuel, dear. Let’s go change.”

Sam looks like he wants to say no, but begrudgingly takes the onesie and follows Rowena out of the room. 

The onesies are surprisingly comfortable. They’re soft and warm, which is great in this huge, cold bunker. Even Sam doesn’t look as disgruntled as Dean expects him to be. At Cas’s insistence, they all pose for a picture before popping several bags of popcorn and settling in to watch the movies.

“Thank you,” Cas murmurs as he snuggles into Dean’s side. “I know you think it’s silly, but I appreciate you humoring me.”

Dean smiles and cards his fingers through Cas’s hair. “It’s okay. It’s actually pretty comfortable.”

“Yeah?”

“Dean presses a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah.” He’s sure Cas knows at this point that Dean would do anything for him. Maybe he should say it more often, though.

“Hey,” Cas whispers, kissing Dean’s neck lightly. “I love you.”

Dean will never tire of hearing him say that. “I love you, too,” he whispers back, drawing Cas into a gentle kiss.


	19. Day 19 — North Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shares his journal with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of Hell

“Here,” Cas says later that night, passing Dean the journal Dean had given him as his secret Santa present. 

Dean takes it with a baffled expression. He’d thought Cas understood that it was a gift to keep, but maybe not. “Why are you giving this to me?”

Cas smiles shyly. “I know I said I wanted it to write down all of my firsts, but I wrote down some other things as well. Memories. I realize we’ve never really talked about me rescuing you from Hell. I thought I’d let you read it if you’d like to.”

Dean raises his eyebrows and brushes his thumb over the cover of the journal. He’s never actually imagined what it was like from Cas’s perspective. With that thought in mind, he flips the journal open to the first page and begins to read.

_ The day I saved the Righteous Man was the day that everything changed for me. We’d spent days in Hell trying to find him but the demons were keeping him hidden well. We fought our way through hordes of demons until finally, we threw open one of the deepest doors in Hell and found him. He’d been there for what his soul felt like was forty years, but his soul still shone as bright as if he’d never been there at all. It was like the north star, guiding us away from the demons and toward his undeniable humanity. _

_ Hester was right, as much as I hate to admit it. She once said that I was lost the minute I laid a hand on Dean Winchester in Hell. I was. I fell in love with him right then and there, though I didn’t know what that was. I wouldn’t figure that out until much later.  _

_ I cradled his soul in my arms as we made our escape. It was easier than it should have been, though now I know why. They didn’t care if we raised the Righteous Man now, they’d already completed their piece of the puzzle. _

_ Even through the bad times, though, Dean was always different. Always righteous, no matter the cost. I’m sure his soul still burns as bright as the north star, though I can’t see it anymore. I don’t need to. He shows it in his every word, his every action. Dean Winchester is the best humanity has to offer, despite his failings and flaws, and he proves that every time he risks his life to save another’s.  _

“I thought this journal was supposed to be about you,” Dean murmurs, his voice a little rougher than he cares to admit.

Castiel smiles and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I think you’re underestimating what an instrumental part you’ve had in my existence, Dean. There are other things, sure, but you’re a major part.”

Dean smiles and sets the journal side, tugging Cas to him. “You’re a sap.”

“Yeah,” Cas says with a grin, shrugging as he draws Dean into a kiss. “But I’m your sap.”

Dean laughs. “You’re damn right you are.”


	20. Day 20 — Holiday Tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas songs enter the bunker's halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Super short chapter, wasn't really feeling this prompt :/

Sam isn’t really into all the holiday stuff Dean and Cas have been doing, but the holiday songs are the one thing he can get behind. He blasts them during his runs in the morning and he may or may not force Dean and Cas to listen to them while they all make dinner.

Dean and Cas both seem to take it in stride, though. Cas even starts singing along while they cook. It makes Dean wear these stupidly adorable heart eyes that Sam’s never actually seen before. It’s kind of awesome, but Sam makes sure he still teases him for it. He’s gotta do his little brother duties, right?

Eventually, he and Dean join in on the singing until the three of them are belting out holiday tunes while they make dinner. That’s how Rowena finds them and, with some convincing, she joins them. 

It’s the best dinner they’ve had in a long time.


	21. Day 21 — Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied sexy times

“They’re gone,” Dean says with a grin. Cas immediately jumps up from the couch and drags Dean to their bedroom.

“How long do we have?” Cas asks as he closes and locks the door, pulling Dean into a heated kiss. Dean groans and fists his hands in Cas’s shirt. 

“Hour, probably. It’s fifteen minutes each way and with a list, Sam’s pretty quick.”

Cas groans. “Of course he is. I suppose we’d better reign ourselves in, then.”

Dean chuckles and pulls Cas into another kiss, humming happily. “Suppose so, yeah.”

When Sam and Rowena come home an hour later, they unload the groceries before quickly retreating to the car. There’s a lot of things Sam can deal with but hearing his brother and his best friend having sex isn’t one of them. So, instead, he swipes the keys to the Impala and takes his girlfriend out to lunch.


	22. Day 22 — Mister Scrooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally discuss the consequences of locking Chuck away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: soft, emotional boys

“You know, Scrooge was a real person.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, looking at Cas over the top of his laptop. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Cas hums, flipping the page of the book he’s reading. “His name wasn’t Scrooge, of course, but a man during Dickens’ childhood did inspire the story.”

“Huh.” Dean leans back in his chair. “Didn’t know that. You watch that from your fluffy cloud, too?”

Cas laughs. “If that’s what you want to believe, sure. I won’t shatter your illusion.”

Dean smiles to himself, though he can’t help the guilt that grips his heart. It’s their fault Cas had to give up his grace, after all. If they hadn’t angered Chuck, Castiel could’ve kept living with his grace. “Do you ever regret it?” Dean asks quietly, studiously examining the rather benign article on his laptop.

“Giving up my grace?”

Dean nods, eyes firmly locked on his computer screen. He doesn’t want to see the pain and disappointment in Cas’s face that he knows he’ll find there.

“Not even for a moment.”

Dean’s head snaps up and his jaw drops open from shock. “Not once?”

Castiel smiles and shakes his head. “Not once.”

“But you… why?”

He hums thoughtfully, shrugging after a moment. “I always felt like an outcast in Heaven. I never felt like I fit in until you and Sam, and even then I never felt like I fully fit in until I made the decision to give up my grace.” He smiles wryly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d been thinking about it for a while, actually. I thought it could help keep Heaven running, but I also just… didn’t want to be an angel anymore. I prefer humanity. You have your flaws, but at least you try to do good.”

Dean smiles softly, reaching across the table to take Cas’s hand. “ _ We _ try to do good. We  _ do _ good, every day, angel or human.”

Cas squeezes his hand before letting go and pushing himself out of his chair. Dean thinks he’s about to leave but instead, he makes his way around the table and pulls Dean into a soft, reassuring kiss. “I promise I do love being human. Sure, my grace helped lock Chuck away for good, but now I get to spend the rest of my life with you, in whatever form that life takes.”

Dean grins and sits up to kiss him again, sighing happily. “Good. Glad to hear it.”


	23. Day 23 — Late Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finishes his Christmas shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Is this late? Yes. Is it because I forgot to write it? No!!! I just forgot to post it because I'm a dumbass :D

It’s not until two days before Christmas that Dean realizes he still doesn’t have a gift for Castiel. He’s been so caught up in the things they’d been doing that he’d completely forgotten to get a gift. 

Sam and Rowena’s gift had been easy enough, though it also doubled as a gift for him and Cas. Still, with this being their first Christmas actually together, and Cas’s first Christmas as a human, Dean wants to make it extra special. Only problem is, he has no idea what to get. Cas isn’t really into material things outside of comfy clothes and his snowglobes, but he kinda wants something more special for their first Christmas. 

It’s how he finds himself in a jewelry store late that night. They’ll never get married, obviously. Dean’s been dead in the government’s eyes for a while now, and Jimmy’s technically missing and a widower. Besides, it’s not really like they need to get married. They don’t pay taxes and they’re sure as hell not adopting a kid or something. Maybe a stray cat, if Cas gets his way, but that’s it.

Still, he kind of likes the idea of Cas wearing a ring, some sign that he’s finally Dean’s. He’d love to give him Mary’s ring, but that’s disappeared ever since… well, since everything that happened.

“Can I help you find something?” The woman behind the counter asks, a polite smile on her lips. Dean’s eyes linger on the rings for a moment longer before turning to smile at her. 

“I don’t think so, no. I’m kinda just looking.”

The woman chuckles. “Can’t figure out what to get the girlfriend?” 

Dean smiles wryly. “Something like that.” 

She hums. “Well, are you looking for a ring? Or something else?”

Dean frowns. He hadn’t really thought of anything else, though now that he  _ is _ thinking about it, it might be a good idea. “I’m not really sure, honestly. He’s not very materialistic. We haven’t even really been together that long, but he’s been my best friend for over a decade.”

She tilts her head and purses her lips before nodding and making her way down the counter. She pulls a necklace from the display case, carefully laying it on the counter in front of Dean. “This is a black titanium pendant. Very durable, so it’s good if he’s pretty active. Normally we engrave it with a name or a special quote or something, but we can do a date or the name of a place, anything you want.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows and picks it up carefully, flipping it over in his hand. She’d said it’s durable, so Cas wouldn’t have to take it off during hunts, and he could have the date they’d officially met engraved. Even Cas had said that was the day it all changed. 

Mind made up, he smiles and sets the necklace back on the counter. “Sounds perfect.”

He returns the following day to pick it up, peeking at it and grinning to himself. Cas’ll love it.


	24. Day 24 — Worst Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an annoying present from his equally annoying little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

They agree to swap one gift each on Christmas Eve, mostly because Sam is dying to open his gift from Castiel. So Dean picks up one of his gifts from Sam—a heavy, rectangular gift that kind of feels like a book. “Sammy, I swear, if you got me a lore book for Christmas…”

Sam barks a laugh. “Come on, Dean, I’m not stupid. It’s not a lore book.”

Dean rolls his eyes and rips the paper off, raising his eyebrows when he sees a recipe book. “Uh, a cookbook?”

Sam smirks. “Yeah, might help your food taste better.”

Dean scoffs. “Unlikely, since this is a  _ vegetarian _ cookbook, you weirdo. Ugh.” Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust, shaking his head. “Worst present ever.”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, well, serves you right for gluing reindeer antlers to my head.”

“Oh, come on!” Dean says, fighting a smile. “That was a perfect prank and you damn well know it. Cas and I pulled that shit off flawlessly.”

Sam rolls his eyes, though it looks like he’s fighting a smile as well. “Yeah, whatever jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean mutters, shaking his head as he flips through the recipes. Some of them don't actually look bad, and it’d get Sam to stop complaining about how unhealthy everything they eat is. Maybe he’ll give one of them a shot after Christmas.


	25. Day 25 — Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

Christmas goes off without a hitch. Sam and Rowena love their gift—a weekend spa trip in Kansas City and a hotel room—and Cas’s gift came out perfectly. He begs Dean to put it on him the moment he sees it and Dean does, of course. 

Dinner’s delicious. They have a big roasted turkey, Sam’s favorite kale chips, and handmade mashed potatoes. It’s simple compared to what other people are probably having, but it’s homemade and yummy and Dean couldn’t care less. He even has a handful of kale chips and he has to admit, they’re not horrible.

Sam and Rowena turn in early. Dean has a feeing it’s something to do with the present Rowena had given to Sam privately, but he knows better than to ask. He’s not interested in knowing about his little brother’s sex life. 

He and Cas hang out in the Dean Cave for a good portion of the night, enjoying the soft twinkle of the lights from the Christmas tree and the flickering candles Cas had insisted on lighting all around the room. It’s cozy and it smells like cinnamon and pine, two of Dean’s favorite scents. 

They spend longer than Dean cares to admit just cuddling on the couch, enjoying each other’s company. Cas is warm and solid and safe, curled up against his chest like a cat. Dean smiles to himself as he brushes his fingers through the former angel’s hair, letting the soft, even breaths of his boyfriend lull him to sleep on the night of their very first Christmas together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr]() and [Pillowfort]()  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
